Sweet dreams
by monnalisa
Summary: Romance entre Sara et Michael.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages et l'univers de Prison Break ne m'appartiennent, mais mon imagination : oui ;-)

Sweet Dreams 

Sara, en pleine conversation avec Katie, rejoignait le bâtiment de l'infirmerie. Sa blouse cintrée autour de sa taille svelte, elle tenait un café fumant de la main gauche et de son autre main remettait une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. Michael la suivait du regard à travers le grillage ; un regard énigmatique qui ne laissait rien paraître, sauf peut-être pour son frère Lincoln.

Depuis son petit bout de cour isolée, Lincoln observait avec tristesse son frère. Michael avait tout sacrifié pour lui, son brillant avenir, sa liberté. Il parlait peu de ces plans en général, même à son frère. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce plan d'évasion passait par l'infirmerie et que Michael avait élaboré une ruse, se faire passer pour diabétique, afin de pouvoir se rendre le plus souvent possible là-bas. Mais ce que Lincoln savait également, c'est que Michael, si méticuleux soit-il, n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher au docteur. Et parfois au travers de son regard, perçait ce combat intérieur entre sa détermination à sauver son frère et son attachement grandissant pour le docteur Trancredi.

Juste avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans le bâtiment, Sara tourna la tête vers la cour des détenus, de longues mèches de ses cheveux virevoltant. Son regard croisa un instant celui de Michael. Il était éloquent. Michael ne lui était pas indifférent certes, mais il était aussi un détenu…

Les détenus étaient maintenant tous revenus dans leurs cellules. Michael, sa peau encore humide, revenait de sa douche. Un gardien vint le menotter et l'emmener pour sa piqûre d'insuline.

Sara était en train de panser un détenu quand elle releva la tête et aperçu Michael, suivi de son gardien, traversant les couloirs. Etant donné la chaleur accablante qui régnait dans les cellules en ce moment, Michael ne portait qu'un simple marcel qui dévoilait ses bras et son étonnant tatouage. Sara n'était habituellement pas attirée par les hommes tatoués, mais Michael l'intriguait beaucoup. Le tatouage ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui à l'extérieur de ces murs. Peut-être refusait-elle tout simplement d'affronter la réalité et se faisait-elle une image trop haute de lui ? Elle finit le bandage et alla rejoindre son nouveau patient dans une autre salle de soins.

Michael était assis, le bras gauche tendu sur la table pour l'injection.

« Bonjour Michael, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? », dit-elle, le regardant à peine et allant s'installer en face de lui.

« Bonjour Docteur. Bien, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas à me rafistoler. », plaisanta-t-il.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara.

« Ne parlez pas trop vite, Michael. La journée n'est pas finie. », répliqua-t-elle. Elle le trouvait présomptueux et inconscient. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait cessé de s'attirer des ennuis.

Le sourire de Michael s'élargit à cette remarque. Il la regardait intensément espérant rencontrer son regard. Mais elle s'obstinait à baisser la tête, concentrée sur son travail. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas ? Avait-il fait quelque chose ? Lui en voulait-elle encore pour son mariage avec Nika ? Michael se décida à poser la question :

« Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas, Sara ? »

« Docteur, s'il vous plaît Michael. Et je ne fais que ça vous regarder. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement pour vous faire votre injection ? », essaya-t-elle de plaisanter pour détourner la question.

Elle releva la tête pour soutenir son regard. Les yeux cristallins de Michael la fixaient intensément. Cet instant ne dura qu'une seconde pendant laquelle elle se sentit submergée par des émotions qu'elle essayait désespérément de refouler depuis quelques semaines. Elle baissa son regard et fixa ses lèvres charnues qui l'appelait d'un baiser. C'est un détenu, se souvint-elle. Un détenu. Un soupir lui échappa et Michael perçut son dilemme.

Elle voulut s'écarter et retourner à son bureau, mais il la retint par le bras. La chaleur de sa paume la fit frissonner. Sa raison lui disait non, mais son cœur et son corps avaient une autre opinion sur le sujet. Elle le fuyait du regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit si vulnérable à son charme.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je voulais dire, Sa… Docteur. »

« Michael, s'il vous plaît, vous rendez les choses difficiles… Je ne peux pas… »

Michael lâcha doucement son bras.

« Je comprends. », dit-il tristement.

Katie, qui depuis quelques instants, observait la scène derrière la vitre, se décida à venir au secours de Sara. Elle ouvrit la porte :

« Sara, nous sommes surchargés là-bas, pouvez-vous nous rejoindre ? »

« Tout de suite. J'ai fini de toute manière », répondit-elle se mordant les lèvres de frustration et soulagement à la fois.

Sara, rentra chez elle extenuée : extenuée pas seulement par le travail mais par les nerfs aussi. Elle se fit un plateau repas et alluma la télé pour regarder un vieux film. Elle s'assoupit sur son canapé, sans finir son repas, ni le film.

_« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas à me rafistoler. », plaisanta Michael._

_Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara. _

_« Ne parlez pas trop vite, Michael. La journée n'est pas finie. », répliqua-t-elle._

_Le sourire de Michael s'élargit à cette remarque. _

_La tête penchée sur son bras, en train de lui faire son injection, Sara l'observait en cachette grâce à sa vision périphérique. Il était vraiment très mignon. Un corps svelte, un visage avec des traits fins, des lèvres charnues qui invitaient au péché, des yeux clairs et cristallins. En l'observant un peu plus précisément, elle se rendit compte que ses yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur, l'un était vert, l'autre noisette. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. _

_De son autre main, Michael lui prit doucement le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur de Sara se mit à battre plus fort, et ses joues rougirent légèrement. Michael rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, continuant à la fixer du regard. Sara se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. La situation dérapait. Mais c'était si bon de perdre le contrôle sans se soucier des conséquences. _

_Protégés des regards indiscrets par un paravent, Sara se donna du courage et saisit l'opportunité rare de l'embrasser. Elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains, et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes fiévreusement. Michael répondit passionnément à son baiser et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Ce geste la fit tressaillir de plaisir._

_« hmm… » _

_Ni Sara, ni Michael ne l'avait entendue entrer. Katie les observait d'un regard médusé._

Sara se réveilla en sursaut, ses cheveux mouillés de sueur.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet dreams come true (chapitre 2) 

Sara avait rejoint son lit mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle était étendue au milieu de ses draps froissés et serrait les poings de frustration fixant le plafond. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues se mêlant à la sueur.

Il était une heure du matin entre les murs de Fox River. Une chaleur moite régnait à l'intérieur des cellules et dans tout le bâtiment. Malgré tout, l'atmosphère était plutôt calme. La majorité des détenus étaient endormis, rêvant de liberté et de femmes.

Michael, lui, ne dormait pas, tout occupé à ses pensées. Il n'avait cessé de tourner et retourner dans sa tête et dans tous les sens la brève conversation qu'il avait eu ce matin avec Sara. Ces quelques moments passés à l'infirmerie en compagnie du docteur Tancredi étaient de vraies bulles d'air dans cette lourde atmosphère carcérale.

Il avait étudié Sara de la même façon qu'il avait tout planifié pour sortir de Fox River. Michael s'était intéressé à elle pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il serait en contact avec elle chaque jour pour ses prétendues injections d'insuline et qu'il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle le démasque. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle était la fille du gouverneur, de ce gouverneur qui pouvait accorder sa clémence à Lincoln. Elle ne semblait pas en très bon terme avec son père, malgré tout peut-être avait-elle quand même une quelconque influence sur lui.

La théorie, c'était bien, mais pour prendre toute la mesure d'une personne, rien ne valait les travaux pratiques. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était bien différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il l'avait trouvée bien plus jolie que sur la photo d'un journal qu'il avait récupéré et qui ne lui rendait pas du tout justice. Au premier regard posé sur elle, une alarme s'était déclenchée dans sa tête. Au fil de ses visites à l'infirmerie, Michael avait découvert une femme intelligente et sensible qui repérait les moindres incohérences rapidement et avec laquelle il faudrait être très prudent. Et Il ne l'était pas suffisamment. Quelque chose en lui voulait qu'il baisse sa garde avec elle, afin qu'elle puisse voir qui il était en réalité.

Même lieu, même heure sensiblement…que tous les autres jours précédents. Michael attendait patiemment que Sara en termine avec son précédent patient. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué qui s'avançait vers la salle de soin. Elle profitait de ces quelques instants, alors qu'il ne la voyait pas, pour l'observer discrètement. Elle avait bien du mal à l'imaginer en braqueur.

Michael dut se sentir épié car il tourna la tête brusquement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sara s'empressa de baisser les yeux.

« Bonjour Michael », fit-elle quand elle fut entrée.

« Bonjour Docteur »

Sara rougit sous l'intensité de son regard, se remémorant son rêve de la nuit dernière. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Trop tard. Michael attribua cette rougeur à l'embarras créé par la conversation d'hier.

« Je vous ai mis mal à l'aise hier », commença Michael. C'était une simple affirmation, pas une excuse.

Sara, qui était en train de préparer son injection, releva la tête.

« Non, Michael », mentit-elle.

« OK », fit Michael d'un air entendu, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Cela la fit réagir.

« Ecoutez, Michael. Vous êtes un prisonnier et je suis votre médecin. Nos relations doivent se limiter à celles d'un médecin et de son patient. C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire. »

« Et ça marche ? », plaisanta Michael.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et s'exclama :

« Michael, vous êtes incorrigible. »

Elle fit une pause et détourna son regard.

« Mettez-vous ça bien dans la tête, Il ne se passera jamais rien. Il faut que vous cessiez d'agir comme ça. »

« Comme ça ? », répéta-t-il tandis qu'il lui prit délicatement la main, la caressant doucement avec son pouce.

« Oui, comme ça. », déglutit-elle, sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Michael »

« Sara »

« Pourquoi ne m'écoutez-vous pas ? »

Michael la cherchait du regard. Devant son absence de réponse, elle finit par relever les yeux. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, sans cesser de la regarder fixement afin qu'elle ne se dérobe pas.

« Pourquoi ne me repoussez-vous pas ? » la taquina-t-il, lui offrant également une porte de sortie.

Ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Cela pouvait même compromettre son plan d'évasion, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Malgré le temps qui pressait, le risque d'être surpris, le risque qu'elle ne s'écarte de lui, il prit tout son temps pour prendre ses lèvres avec douceur. Elle ne s'écarta pas, ne protesta pas, elle lui rendit même son baiser, chancelante et vaincue. Ils s'interrompirent quelques instants, savourant ce moment hors du temps où ils étaient ensemble. Puis Sara esquissa la première un geste pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il esquiva, un sourire fendu à ses lèvres.

« Je croyais vous étiez une fille bien, docteur… », lui susurra-t-il, tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil charmeur. Puis il s'écarta définitivement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit.

Katie fit alors son entrée dans la salle de soin. « Ces deux-là tardaient encore. » pensa-t-elle. Elle se demandait comment cette histoire allait bien pouvoir se terminer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : ça se complique. 

Un silence feutré régnait dans la chapelle de la prison. Michael vint s'asseoir sur le banc juste derrière son frère Lincoln. C'était le seul moyen pour eux de communiquer, hormis lorsqu'ils étaient en TP, mais alors ils n'étaient jamais seuls et des oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient les entendre, comme celles de T-bag ou de C-notes.

Lincoln tourna légèrement la tête :

« Michael ? »

Michael se pencha vers son frère, ses deux avant-bras posés sur le dossier du banc.

« Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, Michael. Ne le prends pas mal. Mais je pense que tu es particulièrement imprudent. »

Michael ne saisissait pas à quoi son frère faisait référence. Il resta silencieux et le laissa continuer. Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait de Michael, Lincoln se fit plus précis.

« Je fais allusion au docteur Tancredi. Je vous ai vus tous les deux vous embrasser à l'infirmerie. Et si moi je vous ai vu, d'autres ont pu le faire également. »

« Du calme, Lincoln, je gère la situation. Tout ça fait partie du plan. » essaya-t-il de convaincre son frère, un peu embarrassé.

Lincoln, se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard qui signifiait : Mais qui crois-tu convaincre ainsi ? Michael lâcha un soupir et détourna le regard.

« Vraiment ? C'est ton plan ? Tu te sers d'elle, c'est ça ? »

Un sourire entendu s'élargit sur le visage de Lincoln, puis il reprit :

« Vraiment ? Peut-être au début Michael, mais je t'ai vu la regarder dans la cour avant hier. Je suis ton frère et je sais ce que ce regard signifie. C'est loin d'être un regard innocent. Tu t'es laissé prendre à ton propre jeu, Mike. Elle te plaît, elle te plaît beaucoup. Et je suis sûre que l'utiliser ainsi ne te laisse pas indifférent »

« Je sais. » avoua Michael dans un souffle. « Elle m'obsède. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » finit-il par ajouter.

« Je sais, Mike. Mais il faut que tu sois plus prudent. Si quelqu'un vous voit, ce sera fini pour vous deux, pour toi, pour elle et peut-être même pour ton plan. » Il marqua une pose. « Où en êtes-vous tous les deux ? »

« C'était la première fois… »

« Si tu tiens à elle, coupe court, ou tu risques de la mettre en danger. »

Sur ces mots, Lincoln se leva et s'éloigna.

Michael resta silencieux, et fit mine de prier, plongé dans ses pensées sur Sara. Peut-être priait-il réellement…

XXX

Sans but précis, le nez plongé dans son café de chez Starbuck, Sara déambulait dans la rue. Elle repensait à ces quelques mots qu'elle avait échangés avec Katie un soir, alors qu'elles dînaient ensemble après le travail.

_« Jamais tu ne me verras avec un détenu… »_

Foutaise, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait le chic pour se mettre dans de beaux draps. Katie avait-elle surpris quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre les avait vus ? Le doute la taraudait.

_« Je croyais que vous étiez une gentille fille. »_

Elle sourit, se remémorant ce baiser volé, le regard brûlant de Michael sur elle, son sourire taquin et charmeur. Mais qui es-tu Michael ? se demanda-t-elle.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un livre dans une vitrine. L'Art de l'origami. Elle se souvint de la rose qu'il lui avait fabriquée. Elle l'avait ramenée chez elle et la gardait précieusement dans une boîte à bijoux.

Quand elle avait le cafard à propos de ses sentiments inadaptés pour Michael, elle ressortait cette rose et faisait tourner en boucle les souvenirs des quelques moments volés avec lui.

Elle rentra dans la boutique, feuilleta quelques pages du livre et s'arrêta sur le pliage du cygne. Elle reconnut ce pliage pour l'avoir déjà entraperçu brièvement dans les mains de Michael. Elle lut quelques lignes et se fit pensive : l'obligation familiale…

Michael ne cessait de l'intriguer. Que cachait-il ? Elle sortit de la librairie et prit son portable dans son sac pour appeler une amie aux archives du tribunal. Elle réussit à la convaincre de lui envoyer une copie des notes du procès de Michael.

XXX

Michael avait pris la résolution d'être plus distant avec Sara, il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennui. En vain. Lorsqu'elle apparut, ouvrant la porte de la salle de soins, sa bonne résolution s'évanouit et un sourire discret s'afficha sur son visage. Il la fixa de son regard perçant, cherchant à savoir si elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sara répondit à son sourire et le cœur de Michael battit plus fort.

Ils badinèrent ensemble, un peu gênés, sans faire mention de l'épisode romantique de la journée précédente. Une certaine tension sensuelle régnait dans la pièce. Ils s'observaient mutuellement, attendant peut-être que l'autre fasse le premier pas qui ne vint pas. Ce ne fut pas Michael qui remonta sa manche mais Sara. Elle le fit avec grand soin, roulant lentement le tissu et effleurant la peau de Michael de ses doigts gantés de latex. Michael retint un frisson. Sara planta l'aiguille dans sa chair avec précaution et pressa la seringue, puis elle le renvoya dans sa cellule.

XXX

Lorsque Michael revint dans sa cellule, il s'étendit sur son lit, le regard perdu et rêveur et plongea les mains dans ses poches. Son visage changea d'expression. Il retira d'une de ses poches un cygne en papier comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de plier. Etrange, il ne se souvenait pas avoir plié celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le pliage n'était pas aussi précis et soigné que le sien. La personne, qui avait fait ce pliage, n'était pas un expert en la matière et avait sans doute tâtonné avant d'arriver au résultat final. Son intuition lui dicta de le déplier. Et ses quelques mots apparurent alors :

_« Qui êtes-vous Michael ? »_


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui apprécient ma fic.

Désolée d'avoir été si longue pour ce chapitre, mais il m'a demandé un peu plus d'imagination que les autres. J

Petit rappel tout de même : l'univers de Prison Break et tout ce qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 4 

Michael, étendu sur son lit, repliait soigneusement la grue que Sara lui avait confectionnée. Qui était-il ? Le savait-il seulement lui-même ? Ce qu'il était, il le devait à son frère.

Ses études, son sens de la famille, même le fait d'être ici dans cette prison. Même si en fait, c'est à cause de ce qu'il est devenu, de ce que Lincoln a voulu qu'il devienne, que son frère s'était retrouvé en prison. Parce qu'il avait emprunté cet argent afin qu'il puisse étudier et trouver un bon métier.

Tout ce temps, il avait cru qu'il avait reçu sa part de l'assurance vie de sa mère, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'assurance vie. Pourquoi Lincoln avait-il menti ? sans doute parce qu'il savait que Michael aurait refusé qu'il s'endette ainsi pour lui. Il avait tant fait pour lui déjà. Jusqu'à sa majorité, il avait travaillé dure pour subvenir à leurs besoins à tous deux.

Il en avait voulu à Lincoln de ne pas s'en être sorti comme lui, de ne pas avoir utilisé sa part de l'assurance vie pour s'en sortir. Il l'avait senti comme une trahison et avait tourné le dos à son frère. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait ressenti.

Aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait. Et sa peine face à tout ce temps perdu qu'il avait gaspillé à en vouloir à son frère au lieu de lui tendre la main, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir répondu à son frère ce fameux soir où avait eu lieu le meurtre du frère de la vice-présidente. Voilà tout ce qu'était Michael, un être complexe et torturé, et bien plus encore.

Mais comment l'expliquer à Sara en quelques mots, surtout sans trahir ses projets de d'évasion ?

Michael prit un stylo et une feuille de papier. Il commença à griffonner quelques mots, puis il plia soigneusement la feuille en forme de rose comme il l'avait fait pour l'anniversaire de Sara.

Sucre ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Maricruz lui torturait l'esprit. Il espérait qu'une fois évadé, il réussirait à la convaincre de ne pas épouser Hector et d'élever leur bébé ensemble.

Il entendit Michael remuer et chercher quelque chose. C'était le compagnon de cellule, le plus bizarre qu'il ait rencontré. Sucré n'avait jamais osé poser la question, mais il sentait que Michael n'était pas arrivé en prison par hasard. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et éduqué : un ingénieur. Pas le genre, pommé comme lui, à braquer une supérette…

Michael ne dormait toujours pas.

« Michael ? Tu dors ? »

Un sourire s'ébaucha sur les lèvres de Michael.

« Non, je n'y arrive pas. »

« Moi non plus, je pense à Maricruz, à notre bébé. »

Michael eut le regard triste. Il espérait que Sucre s'en sorte. D'ailleurs il ferait tout pour qu'ils s'en sortent, Lincoln, Sucre et lui. Michael avait en général un bon jugement sur les personnes, et il savait au fond de lui, que Sucre était une personne bien, même si parfois il manquait de jugement. Quelle idée folle de braquer une supérette pour acheter une bague de fiançailles à Maricruz ! Michael ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça romantique. Sucre n'était peut-être pas le genre à employer des mots comme passion, mais ses actes parlaient bien plus.

« Et toi, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Michael sourit. Il avait confiance en Sucre, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à se confier à lui. D'ailleurs Michael se confiait rarement, même à son frère.

« Tu penses à la docteur ? »

Perspicace ! pensa Michael. Ou peut-être n'était-il pas assez discret.

« Peut-être. » lâcha Michael, après quelques secondes de silence.

Sucre se pencha depuis son lit vers Michael.

« Elle te plaît, hein ? »

Michael sourit malgré lui.

« Dans une autre vie, peut-être… C'est quelqu'un de bien »

« Et elle est plutôt mignonne. », continua Sucre, un large sourire entendu illuminant son visage. « Le genre de fille pour laquelle on utilise le mot passion. ».

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de Michael. Ses yeux avaient une lueur particulière.

Michael patientait dans la salle de soin. Il était un peu nerveux. Il hésitait encore à laisser la rose. Il ne savait pas trop de quelle manière il allait la lui donner. Peut-être la déposer sur sa pile de dossiers comme il avait fait précédemment ou bien la lui glisser dans sa poche à sa manière à elle. Il était encore étonné qu'elle ait réussi ce tour de passe-passe sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Sara fit son entrée. Son regard brûlait de curiosité comme une question ouverte. Avait-il trouvé la grue ? Allait-il lui répondre ou laisser planer le mystère comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle abordait des sujets trop personnels ?

« Bonjour Michael »

« Bonjour Docteur », un sourire taquin accroché à ses lèvres.

Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire elle-aussi. Elle avait l'impression qu'il jouait au chat et à la souris. Il était le chat bien entendu.

« Relevez votre manche, Michael, je vais prendre votre tension ».

Michael obtempéra, remontant lentement sa manche et ne la quittant pas de son regard pénétrant. Sara soutenait son regard. C'était un défi qu'elle se lançait : ne pas se laisser perturber par cet homme séduisant qui lui faisait perdre la tête et le sommeil. Une fois qu'elle eut constaté que sa tension était normale, elle lui demanda de remonter son T-shirt afin d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Michael essayait de maîtriser son rythme cardiaque mais celui-ce s'obstinait à s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que l'espace se rétrécissait entre eux-deux.

Un petit sourire de triomphe se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Sara.

« Votre pouls s'accélère. Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Michael resta muet.

« Maintenant je vais vous demander de vous déshabiller… »

Une lueur de surprise éclaira les yeux de Michael. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Pardon ?! »

« Pour vous peser » poursuivit-elle de manière naturelle.

« Gardez votre caleçon bien entendu », précisa-t-elle, « Je me suis aperçue en relisant votre dossier médical que nous n'avions encore pas sacrifié à ce petit rite. »

Michael restait figé de stupeur. Devant son immobilisme Sara lui demanda, une expression de totale innocence sur son visage :

« Quelque chose vous gène, Michael ? »

« eumm… Je suis d'un naturel plutôt pudique. »

« Eh bien, il va falloir que vous fassiez fi de votre pudeur, Michael. Ça ne doit pas être pire que de prendre une douche collective quotidienne avec d'autres détenus. Ne faîtes pas donc votre prude. »

Sara se dirigea alors vers son bureau afin de compléter le dossier médical de Michael avec les données qu'elle avait déjà recueillies.

Pendant ce temps, Michael se glissa derrière le paravent pour se déshabiller.

« Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça : profiter de votre position pour abuser d'un pauvre détenu comme moi. », reprit-il une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Sara, qui était alors penchée sur son bureau en train de compléter son dossier, se retourna. Un Michael presque dénudé entra dans son champ de vision. Il s'avançait vers le pèse personne. Sara posa ses deux coudes sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, enchevêtrant les longs doigts de ses mains. Puis elle dit avec un sourire taquin.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Michael, je ne suis pas une gentille fille. »

« C'est un des avantages de ce métier. », continua-t-elle avec humour. « Je peux demander à un détenu de se déshabiller mais pas l'inverse. » Une lueur de provocation étincela dans ses yeux.

Sara fit volte-face très vite afin que Michael ne puisse pas voir la rougeur naissante sur son visage. Michael était sidéré de sa réplique.

« C'est bien dommage. », répondit Michael qui ne voulait pas la laisser avoir le dernier mot.

La consultation se termina dans une certaine gêne.

« Hormis de vous répondre : un homme qui a beaucoup d'estime pour vous, je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Elle est bien trop vaste pour y répondre en quelques mots. Mais je peux peut-être répondre à d'autres de vos questions. »

Sara était confortablement installée dans son canapé, un chocolat chaud fumant sur la table de son salon. Elle replia la rose et la posa sur la table. Puis elle entreprit de lire la copie de la retranscription du procès de Michael, que lui avait envoyée son amie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

**Appartement de Sara.**

Sara but une petite gorgée de chocolat. Elle lui brûla le palais. Mais elle n'y porta pas attention, tellement absorbée par sa lecture.

Durant tout son procès, Michael avait accumulé toutes les erreurs qu'il ne fallait pas faire si l'on voulait implorer la clémence et être relâché rapidement. Comme s'il avait choisi d'être incarcéré ! Lui qui semblait si malin, comment avait-il pu braquer une banque ainsi ? De plus, il avait demandé à être à Fox River, une prison de haute sécurité, alors qu'il aurait pu être envoyé dans une prison moins difficile. Pourquoi ?

Une réponse lui venait bien à l'esprit, mais elle refusait d'y croire. Trop improbable ! Trop fou ! Par ailleurs, Michael était si mystérieux, qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête ?

Son psychiatre avait parlé de lui comme d'un génie, se souvenait-elle. Sara n'avait eu aucun mal à le croire. Son intelligence transpirait dans sa conversation et son regard. Il avait toujours l'air d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

Elle avait passé un coup de fil à l'association des anciens élèves de Loyola dans l'après-midi. La secrétaire avait retrouvé la trace de Michael dans l'annuaire des anciens élèves. Il avait fini premier de sa promotion, loin devant tous les autres.

Elle avait également téléphoné à son ancien employeur. Michael avait été très apprécié à son travail et aussi très jalousé. Il gagnait bien sa vie, pourquoi d'un seul coup décider de tout détruire en braquant une banque en plein jour et non masqué ?

Sara réfléchissait plus profondément. Le cabinet d'architecte devait garder les plans de tous les bâtiments qu'ils avaient conçus ou améliorés. Il y avait sûrement des banques parmi eux. Pourquoi, s'il avait réellement eu besoin d'argent, ne s'était-il pas servi de ces plans ? Cela aurait été moins risqué, plus malin… Quelque chose clochait. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle n'aurait pas la réponse ce soir. Il fallait qu'elle patiente jusqu'à demain pour la poser à Ron.

§§§

**Même heure le jour suivant, même salle de soins.**

« Alors pas de strip-tease aujourd'hui, Dr Tancredi ? », la taquina Michael alors que Sara lui plantait son aiguille dans le bras.

« Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses… », lui rétorqua-t-elle, pleine d'une nouvelle assurance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Alors vous avez apprécié la vue ? », badina-t-il.

« Peut-être », répondit-elle, lui lançant un regard pénétrant. De nouveau, elle dérapait.

_Et ton devoir de réserve_, la rappela à l'ordre sa bonne conscience.

_Trop tard, tu as déjà craqué la dernière fois ! A quoi ça sert de résister maintenant, petite allumeuse !_ lui sermonna son démon intérieur.

Michael eut un sourire. Depuis quelques jours, il découvrait un nouveau visage de Sara, moins sérieux et moins triste.

« J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer plus tôt. A l'université par exemple.»

« Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé, Michael ? Dites-moi ? Vous ne seriez pas en prison à l'heure actuelle ? » lui dit-elle avec amertume, la réalité de leur idylle impossible la fouettant en pleine figure.

Michael ne sut que répondre.

Sara poursuivit :

« Vous ne m'avez jamais dit pourquoi vous aviez braqué cette banque ? C'est un peu étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait la situation que vous aviez ? »

Michael resta encore silencieux. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

« Je vois. » fit-elle déçue « Encore une question à laquelle je n'aurais pas de réponse ou bien faut-il que je vous la pose par écrit dans un origami ? » Une pointe de colère transperçait dans ses paroles.

Les lèvres de Michael restaient désespérément closes.

« Vous pouvez rejoindre votre cellule, Michael. Nous avons fini. » Ces paroles sonnaient comme un glas. Ces quelques jours derniers, Sara semblait avoir enlevé son armure et là en quelques instants, la carapace était réapparue. Il aurait aimé lui répondre cette simple phrase : je suis ici pour sauver mon frère et le faire évader. Mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas compris même si elle compatissait à la situation de Lincoln.

Sara regardait Michael droit dans les yeux espérant une quelconque réaction de Michael, qu'il s'ouvre enfin à elle. Elle crut voir quelques instants une lueur dans ses yeux, mais rien ne suivit. Elle se leva pour rejoindre son bureau. Au même moment, alors qu'il se levait lui-même, Il eut une réaction spontanée. Il la prit par la taille et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais Sara la repoussa.

« Non, pas cette fois Michael. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas avec ce genre de pirouette. Je veux des réponses, de vraies réponses. »

Michael la lâcha et s'en alla, sans un mot et complètement défait, rejoindre sa cellule.

§§§

**Cellule de Michael.**

Michael arriva dans la cellule, le visage complètement fermé. Sucre sentit immédiatement que quelque chose tracassait son compagnon de cellule. Il se doutait que la visite de Michael à l'infirmerie n'y était pas étranger.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda Sucre, concerné.

« ça va. », maugréa simplement Michael.

Quelques temps plus tard, après l'extinction des feux.

Michael se leva et mit son oreiller sous la couverture afin de simuler son corps endormi. Sucre se releva.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je suis de retour dans 10 min. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ? »

« C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer… »

(épisode 12 : Michael part faire du repérage sous la cour de la prison.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention ! Spoiler saison 2.**

Un certain passage de ce chapitre est très librement inspiré d'un classique. Un petit délire personnel. Si vous voulez savoir de quoi je me suis inspirée, la réponse est dans le titre.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : Acte II, Scène 2. 

Sara émergeait difficilement, son esprit encore empêtré dans les brumes du coma. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les paupières encore gonflées.

Où était-elle ? Un hôpital ! Que faisait-elle dans un hôpital ?

Ses idées se remirent peu à peu en place. Michael lui avait avoué son but véritable, ce qu'elle redoutait tant depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'elle avait confirmé son intuition auprès de Ron. Le cabinet d'architectes, dont Michael avait fait partie, avait participé aux dernières restaurations de Fox River. Michael avait donc eu accès aux plans de la prison et lui avait avoué entreprendre de faire évader son frère.

Et elle si naïve… Comment avait-elle pu se laisser entraîner là-dedans ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier que jamais il ne fallait faire confiance à un détenu ? La confiance ne devait pas faire partie de son vocabulaire à l'intérieur des murs de Fox River. Pourtant Michael lui avait fait oublier cette règle primordiale. Il avait eu l'air si différent de tous les autres détenus qu'elle avait pu rencontrer auparavant. Cependant il l'avait utilisée comme n'importe quel détenu l'aurait fait.

Il lui avait demandé pardon pour l'avoir utilisée ainsi. Il lui avait assuré qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle. Mais il avait raison : elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à lui pardonner.

Pourtant quand il lui avait demandé de laisser la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte, elle avait choisi de l'aider. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette question. Après avoir consulté le dossier de Lincoln que ses avocats lui avaient fourni quelques jours auparavant, elle était maintenant persuadée de son innocence.

Ses alternatives avaient été les suivantes :

Soit elle reportait au directeur Pope les aveux de Michael concernant l'évasion. Et l'histoire serait close, mais cela signifierait aussi la mort de Lincoln, un innocent.

Soit elle faisait l'autruche, elle gardait ce que Michael lui avait dit pour elle, mais ne laissait pas la porte ouverte pour autant. Michael échouerait, et il prendrait dix ans de plus pour tentative d'évasion. Lincoln, un innocent, serait exécuté.

Soit elle laissait la porte ouverte, laissait Lincoln et Michael s'échapper. Lincoln ne serait pas exécuté, du moins pas temps qu'il serait en cavale. Néanmoins son implication dans leur évasion serait probablement découverte. Elle risquerait la prison, compromettrait son père. C'était insupportable, mais plus supportable que de laisser un innocent se faire exécuter.

Elle avait fait son choix.

Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait du mal à rester éveillée. Son esprit replongea dans le sommeil.

§§§

Michael essayait de dormir. Il avait eu peu d'occasion de trouver le repos depuis leur évasion et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Il fallait profiter des moindres moments de répit pour dormir un peu et récupérer. Mais Sara ne lui en laissait pas le loisir. Elle obsédait ses pensées. Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses projets d'évasion, il avait pu lire sur son visage la déception d'être trahie et de se sentir utilisée. Cela lui avait fendu le cœur.

Il ne supportait pas de l'avoir blessée ainsi. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse ne jamais lui pardonner. D'ailleurs accepterait-elle un jour de le revoir ? Semant des indices dans des origami qu'il lui envoyait, il espérait qu'elle accepterait le rendez-vous qu'il lui proposait. Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Tourmenté par ses remords, Michael se préparait une nuit agitée. Il finit par trouver le sommeil après une heure de ruminations et sombra profondément dans ses rêves…

**Rêve de Michael**

Michael observait, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, l'immeuble de Sara, plus particulièrement la fenêtre du troisième étage. Il tergiversait depuis plusieurs minutes. Allait-il grimper l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble pour essayer de s'introduire chez elle. Il restait figé, plongé dans ses pensées, espérant l'apercevoir quelques instants. Son vœu fut exaucé. Ses coudes posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Sara appuya sa joue sur sa main.

La nuit était claire, mais à cette distance Michael devinait plus les traits de son visage qu'il ne les voyait en réalité. Des traits fins et emprunts de douceur. Des yeux en amande. Sa peau laiteuse. Ses lèvres remuèrent. Etait-elle en train de parler ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'était pas seule ?

« Hélas ! », soupira Sara.

Elle parle ! Elle n'est pas seule !

Michael se rapprocha et grimpa, sans bruit, l'escalier de secours.

« Michael ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de toi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu braques une banque ? Si tu n'étais pas un prisonnier, pas un évadé… si j'étais sûre que tu m'aimes réellement, je te suivrais dans ta fuite. »

Michael l'écoutait avec attention. Rêvait-il ? Avait-il réellement compris ce qu'elle avait dit. _Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre ?_ se dit-il pour lui-même.

Sara poursuivit son monologue :

« Bien sûr le fait d'être un prisonnier ne change rien à ce que tu es. Tous les prisonniers ne sont pas foncièrement méchants comme T-bag. Leur éducation, leur contexte familiale ne leur ont pas facilité la vie et les ont amenés à faire les mauvais choix. »

Sara poursuivit sa réflexion intérieurement.

Puis elle lâcha dans un soupir : « prends-moi tout entière. »

« Je te prends au mot ! Sara. », répondit Michael, grimpant les derniers échelons qui le séparaient de Sara.

« Qui est là ? », questionna Sara surprise, qui ne distinguait qu'une ombre dans la nuit.

Malgré l'obscurité, Michael devinait que ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies. Il trouvait cela charmant comme d'habitude.

« Vous savez qui je suis. », fit-il d'une voix douce.

Sara aurait reconnu cette voix grave et douce entre mille. C'était celle de Michael.

« Michael ! »

Il sourit.

« Michael, que faîtes-vous ici ? C'est dangereux. Le FBI me surveille certainement. Vous risquez de vous faire prendre. »  
« Il y a effectivement une voiture banalisée en faction devant chez vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne m'ont pas vu. », la rassura Michael.

« S'ils vous voient, vous retournerez en prison, voir pis si vous résistez. » lui répondit Sara.

« Cela en vaut la peine. Il fallait que je vous voie. Je regrette vraiment, Sara. »

Sara détourna le regard comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'une parole de Michael l'embarrassait.

« Michael, vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »

« Pour essayer de me faire pardonner. Sara, je vous aime. » Il fit une pause. « Je t'aime. », répéta-t-il.

« Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle, gênée qu'il ait pu entendre ces précédentes paroles, alors qu'elle se croyait seule.

« Suffisamment pour avoir entendu que tu étais amoureuse de moi. »

« C'était… C'était une conversation privée avec moi-même. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis prête à te pardonner… »

Michael se rapprocha un peu plus et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire et entrouvrit sa bouche. Alors que Michael approfondissait son baiser, un filet de bave s'échappa par la commissure des lèvres de Sara. Il la regarda alors plus attentivement. Elle blêmit et son corps se fit fébrile. Elle chuta en arrière sans que Michael ne put intervenir…

Michael se réveilla en sursaut, son T-shirt complètement trempé.


End file.
